Anything For My Master
by Good Omens
Summary: A songfic starring Soubi and Ritsuka. Soubi would, quite honestly, do anything for his Sacrifice. For his Master.


**AN; Well, here goes nothing. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own neither Loveless nor I Drove All Night by Celine Dion.

* * *

**

Soubi looked ahead on the road smiling. He was almost there, just a little farther! '_I'm coming Ritsuka!_'

He really was crazy, but that didn't matter. He had missed his Sacrifice to death! He knew he'd have a long drive back after the weekend but all he needed was to see his Ritsuka.

He would have to thank Kio again when he came back; he did after all lend him the car he needed to escape… He was so tired of the project and the entire city. It wasn't anything special if he couldn't see Ritsuka after all!

_I had to escape; the city was sticky and cruel. _

But maybe he should have remembered to warn him, what if he wasn't home?

Well, he could just lock himself in and wait in the teenager's room. And if he was asleep, he could cuddle with him!

_Maybe I should have called you first, but I was dying to get to you. _

He imagined his Loveless would be mad at first, but he hoped he'd be happy to see him. It had been a week since last time he had gotten to hold him. He missed his scowls and blushes, he missed the kissing and hugging, and most of all; he missed Ritsuka himself. He smiled as he saw a picture of the blushing boy in his mind.

_I was dreaming while I drove, the long straight road ahead, uh huh, yeah. _

He licked his lips; first thing he was going to do was kissing the teenager until his longing went away. Then he'd cuddle him until morning comes. He wanted to be there until school started, at the very least, and maybe then he'd see about getting some clothes from his apartment so he could have a shower.

_Could taste your sweet kisses, arms open wide. This fever for you is just burning me up inside! _

It was still night, but it had also been hours since he started driving. He just hoped he wouldn't be kicked out when he got there. His Ritsuka tended to get angry sometimes when he came…

_I drove all night to get you to, is that alright? _

He wondered if he was awake, then it'd be rather easy to get in. He could knock on the balcony door instead of having to sneak in past his mothers room…

_I drove all night, crept in your room. _

But if he was asleep, that was good too. But he supposed he'd have to wake him if he wanted his kisses.

_Woke you from your sleep to make love to you. _

He rather hoped his Sacrifice would smile when he came, he'd seen how sad he had been when Soubi had told him of that he'd be absent for a few weeks, possibly two. But he hadn't managed to keep away for that long either. So here he was, driving to his love.

_Is that alright, I drove all night. _

Yes, his love. He loved the younger male, and hoped he'd hear the words I love you, back someday. But even then, he'd never leave Ritsuka. Never. Nothing could keep them apart and nothing could destroy his love for the other.

_What in this world keeps us from falling apart? _

Even if the Fighter – Sacrifice bond they had was weak, he could feel his love's heart beating along with his. It assured him that he could leave for a little time and still come home to a living teenager.

_No matter where I go I hear the beating of our one heart. _

Though that didn't mean he wouldn't go crazy with worry. He could barely stop thinking about him and it was getting hard to concentrate on the project, which was the only reason why Kio had let him go.

_I think about you when the night is cold and dark, uh huh, yeah. _

He was slightly amazed Kio actually did let him borrow the car, but maybe the blonde had realized how much Ritsuka did for him and how he felt. He hoped so, he didn't want to let go of Kio's friendship because the male couldn't tolerate his love for Ritsuka… He'd give up anything for his Sacrifice. His mind, his soul, his friends, everything.

_No one can move me the way that you do, nothing erases this feeling between me and you. _

There it was, he could finally see his love's balcony. He hurried to stop the car and almost ran the rest of the way, impatient to see him. He hurriedly climbed up and looked inside to see a sleeping Ritsuka. He pushed slightly on the door and was surprised to find it unlocked.

_I drove all night to get to you, is that alright? _

He walked slowly and quietly into the room, locking the balcony door, and over to the bed, leaning down and caressing the boy's cheek with his lips. He slipped his tongue out, trailing it to Ritsuka's lips and then kissed the younger boy on the lips passionately.

_I drove all night, crept in your room. _

He heard a low moan come from his love and pulled back smiling, as Ritsuka opened his eyes.

"Soubi!" He exclaimed and tackled the older male instantly.

Soubi let out a small "Oof!" as he hit the ground with his cat-eared lover on top of him, and smiled up at him. "Hello to you as well."

Ritsuka gave a small glare, "What are you doing here? You said you'd be gone for weeks and it's only been one."

_Woke you from your sleep to make love to you. _

"I missed you," Soubi explained smiling. "So Kio let me borrow the car and I drove the way here."

"But that must have taken hours!" Ritsuka exclaimed slightly horrified. "You must be really tired now."

"Anything for my master," Soubi said still smiling.

"Don't call me that," Ritsuka glared again but lifted his blanket and made space for the older male. "Just come here and sleep."

_Is that alright, I drove all night. _

Soubi looked slightly surprised but then leaned over and kissed Ritsuka softly before laying down and putting his arms tightly around his love, pleased.

_Could taste your sweet kisses, arms open wide. This fever for you is just burning me up inside! _

Ritsuka flushed slightly but laid a little closer to Soubi and murmured a soft good night.

_I drove all night to get to you, is that alright? _

Soubi smiled lovingly down and kissed the top of Ritsuka's head.

_I drove all night, crept in your room. Is that alright? _

"Good night, master."

_I drove all night. I drove all night to get to you, is that alright? _

Ritsuka cracked an eye open to give a glare only to find Soubi asleep, smiling.

_I drove all night, crept in your room. Woke you from your sleep…

* * *

_

**AN; there you go people. A Soubi/Ritsuka songfic. I couldn't help myself while listening to I Drove All Night and just figured, why not? **

**Took me an hour or two to write though, I had to think of what to put where between the lyrics and all that. ^^ Oh well, hope you enjoyed it at least. **


End file.
